The Penstares
The Penstares was a musical band who perform reggae, rock, pop, and African tribal music. The band was derived of many different Members coming and going, but the most popular were: Jockey Jockey, D'whale, Johnny Yo, Cowboy Don, aaaaaaand Big Steel Box! This band had been on different tours across the globe, but their most popular and memorable concert was the Guatemala Socoro festival. The concert was filled with many hot songs, but everything went out of control when an assassination was attempted on the band by their trusted mascot, Ryoka. Ryoka was thrown in Penstare jail and was never seen again. History and Origins The Penstares were members of ancient bloodlines of The Super Dalks, who were bred by Ogloff herself. The Penstares' ancestors of Super Dalks were also very talented in the art of musical performance, some even inventing different musical instruments. The Penstares themselves though did not even know of their Super Dalk heritage until they met eachother. Learning that Ogloff was their ancestor, they then became worshippers of the mole. Ogloff told them to embrace their powers with music, so they all decided to meet at their usual meeting spot, the blue playground. So, all the dudes were hanging at the blue playground, and Big Steel Box said "Hey, we should make a band." Jockey Jockey said "A raisin brand!" And Big Steel Box replied: "Naw, we should make the Penstares!" And the band was born. Starting the band was not an easy process, though. Their fellow classmates would make fun of them, and teachers told them to give up their dreams. But, the Penstares would be motivated by the thought of the mole. Soon, the Penstares wrote their first hit single and were preparing to perform in front of the entire school. But soon after they thought they perfected the song, a teacher took the written song and burned it in front of their faces. This made the Penstares angry, but they did not give up. One day, their favorite teacher, Mrs Sabtiniiii was teaching their class, and she agreed to let the Penstares do a freestyle song. That afternoon the band performed their first hit single, Meehee Quaznikki. Soon after, the band gained tons of fame and decided to launch their first world tour. For current doings, see The War. Band Members This is a list of Penstare band members, before their disbanding ORIGINAL FIVE These 5 are the founding members of the band, and are the only ones known to be Super Dalks. {Big Steel Box - Former Leader, died during The War.} Jockey Jockey - Current Mascot D'Whale - Animal Wrangler, Former leader. Johnny Yo - Living Meme Cowboy Don - President of Guatemala OTHER MEMBERS {Hungry Hamster} Humpasaurus Jace the mindseeker Pk Hockey Playa Alien Enforcer Meatlocker Gushy GoGo Nick M Jr. Nick M Michael Jackson Lil JonJon Gigi CLASSIFIED Fifi CLASSIFIED Derek CLASSIFIED Crimson Dragon CLASSIFIED Lizard Boy Satanic Seth Sensor the Camera Man Inferno Hardbite Kolufu Breath Right Ugly Duckling Lord of Fries Diddy Kong The Princess, Link Sticky Note Ryoka - Former member AND MANY MANY MORE Media Since The Penstares were just a wet dream, the band has always thought of making a full length movie for all their loyal fans. The band is currently working on Jockster: The Movie. The Penstares, along with albums have made numerous music videos which have been all flagged on YouTube, so if anyone wants to view them, they will have to go on Vimeo, or another crappy video sharing website. The band has made hundreds of albums through the years.